


My Little Pet

by Sephirotha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Demons, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka is Morphen's little pet, or maybe he's more than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the bowels of hell, amongst the tortured cries of the souls that had sinned was strung a young man, naked save from the tattered shorts that concealed his dignity. His wrists ached from hanging above his head, chained in rusted manacles that were attached to the ceiling above him, giving him no choice but to stand. The man was very beautiful despite the scars on his fairly slim torso and the blood that dripped from his wrists staining his face and black hair. His eyes were closed patiently, waiting for his torturer to return for that was all he could do. Waiting. These breaks in between the torture made the young man very patient and forget the essence of time altogether. It gave him practice to mask his emotions whenever the demon would appear to deal more torture to him. Around his pale slender neck was a gold collar with the name ‘Luka’ engraved in it. That was the man’s name after his torturer discovered it. Now labelled, Luka was often treated as a pet, something that the demon would have after a hard day of work. Luka didn’t flinch as a spiral of flames appeared before him and an older looking man appeared before him, clad in leather trousers and equipped with a riding crop. The newcomer released his long black hair out of its ponytail and placed the riding crop underneath Luka’s chin.  
“Oh, dear Luka,” he purred with his green eyes glinting wickedly “It’s time to wake up, pet.”  
Luka’s silver eyes opened obediently to face him, making the blue-skinned demon grin widely in satisfaction. Luka’s face remained void of emotion as the demon licked his lips hungrily.  
“Do you remember my name, pet?” he asked, withdrawing his riding crop and grabbing Luka by his hair.  
Luka winced slightly as his head was pulled up so he would see the demon’s bright green eyes.  
“…”  
“Speak to me, pet,” the demon growled and tightened his grip on Luka’s hair “Speak my name. Moan it like you do when I’m finished with you.”  
Luka gritted his teeth and glared at him.  
“Morphen,” he said and Morphen grinned wider.  
“Good boy,” he praised as he released Luka’s hair and ran a hand down his cheek “Yes, show me your anger, Luka.”  
Luka masked his emotions and tightened his jaw when Morphen grabbed him at the back of the head.  
“Don’t try and hide your emotions from me, pet,” he snarled and when Luka’s face remained blank he smirked “Well, disobedient pets must be punished.”  
Luka’s wrists were released and Luka’s legs collapsed underneath him, forcing him to lie down. Morphen smirked and got down to his knees, pulling his trousers down. Luka’s eyes glazed over when his chin was snatched and he was dragged closer to his keeper, his lips inches away from the demon’s oversized manhood. He stared at it blankly as Morphen let his chin go and ran his clawed hands almost affectionately through his hair.  
“Be a good boy, Luka,” he purred “Suck.”  
Luka warily and reluctantly parted his lips and slowly wrapped them around the monstrosity in front of him. Morphen grinned and thrust into him so he was fully engulfed, causing Luka to choke. Luka closed his eyes and scrunched his nose in disgust. Morphen chuckled, gripped Luka’s hair tightly and began thrusting into his mouth with no mercy. Luka began to imagine that he wasn’t here. But he couldn’t remember what it was like to be out in the fresh air. His memories of being with his family didn’t reside in his mind anymore. All that Luka could remember was being in hell with Morphen, the demon who had trapped him here against his own will. Both of them knew that Luka didn’t belong in hell but Morphen didn’t care. He had laid claim on Luka and Luka couldn’t do anything about it. He grunted and grabbed both sides of Luka’s beautiful face, thrusting faster. He smiled as Luka’s face finally cracked and the young man showed signs of pain as he felt sick. Morphen suddenly slipped out of Luka’s mouth and released on his face as Luka coughed. Morphen tilted Luka’s face up so he could see his semen-covered face and smirked.  
“Beautiful,” he purred and Luka glowered at him “Yes, good boy. Show me your anger.”  
Luka glared at him fiercely as Morphen wiped some semen off his face and placed his fingers in his mouth. He obediently licked them clean, repulsing at the horrid taste of the demon’s sperm. Morphen chuckled, picked Luka up by his arms and threw him onto the mattress, crawling on top of him with hungry eyes. Luka’s eyes widened when Morphen grabbed his trousers and pulled them off, ripping the rest of the cloth. Morphen held up the tattered patch of cloth and smirked.  
“Oh good, I can keep you here completely naked now,” he purred and shoved two fingers into Luka’s anus.  
Luka grunted in surprise as the demon began forcing his fingers inside him, biting his lip as he felt Morphen dig into him deeper. He gasped as Morphen hit a particular spot that gave his own limp cock a soft twitch. Morphen grinned wider.  
“There it is,” he licked his lips and bent down to suckle on Luka’s cock.  
Luka couldn’t help the pleasured gasps as his body moved on its own and began rocking back and forth from Morphen’s hot mouth to Morphen’s waiting fingers. Morphen smirked in delight as he suddenly let go of Luka, chuckling when he heard a small whimper of disappointment.  
“Aw, pet,” he cooed as Luka covered his mouth in disgust “I’m glad you’re finally warming up to me.”  
He grabbed one of Luka’s wrists and brought it up to Luka’s face. The black curved decoration burned Luka’s skin and Luka felt a tear run down the side of his face in realisation.  
“Yes, my dear Luka,” Morphen grinned “My beautiful pet, you shall always be marked, no matter what. Anyone who sees these marks will know that you’re my property.”  
Luka clenched his jaw as Morphen grabbed his legs and swung them up so the demon could press his cock against Luka’s opening.  
“I was the first one you slept with,” Morphen reminded him with an insane grin “I was the one who marked you. I was the one who rescued you from your miserable pathetic life.”  
“Rescue?”  
Luka finally snapped as he propped himself onto his elbows and glared Morphen in the eye.  
“Ha,” he snarled “You kidnapped me when I was on my way back to my family. You raped me and then you decided to keep me prisoner here in…well, hell!”  
He spat in Morphen’s face.  
“You can’t change the facts, I’m here against my own will,” he snarled “Like my sister…”  
Another tear rolled down his cheek and he turned his head away, just sickened by the sight of the demon.  
“One day,” he vowed “I will kill you and your brother! For tearing our family apart, I will never stop trying until I finally send both of you into oblivion!”  
Morphen raised an eyebrow before forcing himself into Luka, enticing a cry of pain.  
“I’m your master,” the demon snarled “No underling of mine shall ever accomplish such an impossible feat! Now be a good boy and accept your place as your master’s whore!”  
Luka closed his eyes resignedly as Morphen relentlessly pounded into him, tearing him apart and staining the mattress with new splodges of blood. Morphen made it very clear to Luka a very long time ago that it was quite impossible to block out a rape that was committed by a demon. Especially if that demon specialised in punishing those who had committed their sin for lust. Luka didn’t understand how he bared through the torture but seeing the faces of his sisters seemed to make things faster. Luka cried out every time Morphen thrust deeper, drawing more blood and when Morphen got tired of his cries of pain, no matter how arousing they were, Luka would be muffled by a forceful kiss. Luka hated the demon’s kiss. Like fire burning in your throat and like ice on your lips. Luka hated Morphen’s groans, it made him sick and used like an old toy that would eventually be thrown away. But for Luka, it seemed like he was never going to get thrown away. And whenever poor Luka closed his eyes, he remembered his sisters and he felt ashamed of getting raped while one of them was forced to be in hell by Morphen’s brother and the other was waiting for him to come home. More tears were forced out of his eyes and Morphen grabbed his chin harshly.  
“Open your eyes, pet,” he growled “Your eyes look so beautiful when you cry.”  
Luka opened his eyes to glare at Morphen through his tears. Morphen groaned in arousal as he thrust into the young body more eagerly. Luka was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and dragged onto Morphen’s lap, his back against Morphen’s broad chest. He gasped as Morphen tugged at his nipples and sunk his teeth into his neck. Morphen smiled and heaved Luka up and down on his cock. Luka gritted his teeth when Morphen hit his prostate dead on and began moaning loudly as his cheeks went bright red. Morphen grinned and gripped Luka’s cock tightly, setting Luka down on his lap while being impaled by his monstrosity of a cock. He purred and caught Luka’s questioning gaze.  
“Beg,” he smirked and Luka seemed too dazed to bother glaring.  
Luka looped one of his arms around Morphen’s shoulder and cupped his cheek, staring into his eyes deeply.  
“Please,” he whispered sensually, his acting skills from his previous career of an actor “Let me release, master. I can’t stand it when you hold back like this.”  
Morphen’s eyes dilated at Luka’s adorably flushed face and he smirked.  
“Good pet,” he purred and threw Luka onto the mattress front first, grabbing his hips and thrusting into him with more vigour.  
Luka bit into the mattress to muffle his moans but Morphen grabbed him by the hair, forcing him away to the mattress so his moans could echo in the dark cavern.  
“Say my name, Luka,” Morphen purred into his ear “Go on, dear. Scream it.”  
“M-Morphen,” Luka murmured.  
“Louder.”  
“Morphen.”  
“Louder.”  
“Morphen!”  
“Louder, scream it so all the mortals on Earth can hear you!”  
“MORPHEN!!!!”  
Luka threw his head back and screamed as he felt Morphen shoot his demonic fire hot semen into his poor fragile human body. Morphen jerked Luka a few more times until he came onto his waiting hand. Luka collapsed, breathing loudly as Morphen licked his hand clean and purred loudly.  
“Good boy,” he praised and petted Luka’s head almost caringly.  
Luka’s eyes fluttered to a close and Morphen smirked as he lay next to his beautiful pet, wrapping his arm around him tightly.  
“Sleep as much as you can,” he murmured while brushing the hair out of Luka’s face “You’re going to need it for tomorrow morning.”  
With a sadistic snicker, Morphen watched Luka sleep, silently pondering on what to prepare for his special pet.


	2. Chapter 2

When Luka woke up, his eyes widened when he realised that he was dressed in a medieval style pink dress. His cheeks flared brightly as he sat up slowly and patted himself up and down carefully. He felt anger well up in him to direct at his torturer when he tasted lipstick on his lips and felt a tiara placed neatly on his head. He sighed and hunched his shoulders moodily. At least no-one was around to see him like this.  
“Oh my,” an unfamiliar voice purred from the shadows “The puppy has woken.”  
Luka slowly turned around and saw a young man with shoulder length silver hair and grey eyes stepped out from the shadows, Morphen following him. The newcomer bent down and gripped Luka from the back of his head.  
“He has such lovely eyes,” he purred and licked his lips “Not as lovely as mine but the colour does come out with the eyeliner.”  
Not eyeliner too? Luka hated eyeliner, very redundant if you asked him. Luka gasped when the strange man forced him into a kiss, running a hand down his hip.  
“Hmm, strawberry suits you effectively,” the man commented after he pulled away.  
Luka coughed and placed a gloved hand over his mouth as he recognized a demon’s kiss. He stared at Morphen who grinned, sitting himself down in front of him.  
“This is Opitham,” he said cupping Luka’s pale cheek “He’s another brother of mine.”  
Luka just stared at him in silence, wary at what might be coming next. Opitham bent down to turn Luka onto his front. Morphen pulled his trousers down and Luka grimaced at the sight of his hard cock.  
“Good boy,” Morphen praised as Luka opened his mouth and began sucking obediently “Who’s my good pet?”  
Luka froze when Opitham lifted the skirt of his dress up. He choked when he realised the demons didn’t even bother giving him underwear and Opitham’s cold fingers ran up and down his bare thighs.  
“Hmm…” Opitham hummed as Morphen grabbed Luka’s head to make him continue sucking “He has such nicely toned legs. What did he do for a living in the mortal realm?”  
“I don’t know,” Morphen hummed, thrusting himself into Luka’s mouth “I just found him wandering around. He’s such a nice catch, is he not?”  
Luka opened his eyes to glower at Morphen and he gasped when he felt Opitham’s warm tongue pressing to his opening. He couldn’t help but moan and Morphen chuckled.  
“Do you like that, pet?” he asked while running his clawed fingers through his hair “You sound like such a slut when you moan like that.”  
Luka moaned again when Opitham raised a hand to fondle his genitals. Opitham just rubbed his tongue up and down Luka’s entrance, picking up speed to make Luka moan louder. Morphen grunted softly, thrusting vigorously into Luka’s stretched mouth and down his poor throat. Luka gasped as Opitham wriggled a wet finger into his ass and whined in pain.  
“It’ll feel good soon,” Opitham smirked as Luka choked again on Morphen “Just you wait.”  
His finger wriggled inside Luka, curling around and exploring the layout curiously. He was gentler than Morphen and Luka found himself pushing his hips back, his body wanting more of that gentle touch. He moaned lustfully when Opitham brushed against his prostate and the demons chuckled.  
“My little slut,” Morphen whispered as Opitham inserted another finger into him.  
Luka moaned as the two digits began to hit his prostate repeatedly and Opitham’s hand came up to stroke his cock. He began thrusting back mindlessly and whimpered when a third finger entered, stretching him. Morphen grabbed Luka’s head with two hands and continued thrusting into his tight mouth.  
“Mmm, Luka, my Luka,” he whispered “You’re such a little slut and you’re all mine to have and share.”  
Luka choked as Morphen let out a raw growl and shoved his cock in one last time to shoot his semen down his throat. Morphen pulled out of Luka and Luka coughed up his semen, gasping for breath as he stared up at Morphen. Morphen’s breath hitched at how utterly cute Luka looked and the blue skinned demon ran a hand down his pet’s face.  
“My Luka,” he purred and Luka let Opitham turn him onto his back.  
Luka didn’t register Opitham’s movements until Opitham’s mouth engulfed his cock. He gasped loudly and moaned when Opitham began sucking and thrusting his fingers at the same time. Morphen lay Luka on his lap, his stiffening cock brushing against Luka’s cheek. He looked down at Luka’s face in raw pleasure and smirked.  
“Such a slut,” he said before leaning down to kiss Luka.  
Luka grunted when Morphen forced his tongue down his throat and groaned when Opitham pulled his fingers out of him. He was suddenly pulled out from Morphen’s grip and pushed against the wall. He blinked in confusion with glassy eyes and gasped when he felt Opitham’s cock push against his entrance. It wasn’t as big as Morphen’s but Luka was still a little scared of it. Opitham smirked and pushed himself in within one thrust. Luka cried out in pain as it stretched him widely, pain shooting through his body. Opitham rested and Morphen turned Luka’s cheek towards him.  
“Look at me,” Morphen whispered as Luka’s silver eyes met his emerald ones “I want to see your face as you’re mindlessly fucked.”  
Luka blinked and gasped as Opitham pulled back and hit his prostate dead on when thrusting himself in completely. He moaned and gasped as Opitham gripped his hips tightly and began fucking him harshly. It was gentler than Morphen’s way but it still hurt. But it was so pleasurable, Luka panted and cried out in bliss whenever Opitham hit his prostate just right. Opitham smirked as he reached over to grip Luka’s cock.  
“He’s as tight as you say,” he remarked to Morphen who just grinned, running his hand through Luka’s wild ebony locks.  
“Isn’t he?” he said and Luka moaned louder when Opitham reached over to suckle on his neck “Do you like Opitham, Luka?”  
Luka could only moan in response and Morphen smirked.  
“I said, do you like Opitham?” he repeated.  
“Yes…” Luka moaned without thinking.  
Opitham smirked as he quickened his pace. Morphen placed his hand on Luka’s cheek, kissing his nose.  
“Such a good boy,” he whispered “My Luka, you’re such a good slutty pet.”  
Luka roared in pure bliss, the mix of his cock being stimulated, his prostate being hit almost perfectly and Morphen’s scarily sensual voice driving him to his climax. His tight entrance clenched on Opitham but Opitham pulled out just in time to cum on his ass. He stepped aside and Luka collapsed into a messy heap, breathing heavily. Morphen grinned and picked Luka up.  
“We’re not done yet,” he said before thrusting himself completely into Luka’s used ass.  
Luka cried out as he was stretched even further. Morphen growled as he buried himself in Luka to the hilt. He smirked, caressing Luka’s behind. Luka breathed heavily, eyes wide and whimpered as Morphen began fucking him mercilessly. Opitham went in front of Luka, tilting his chin up.  
“Open wide,” was what he said before thrusting into Luka’s open mouth.  
Luka choked as the brothers fucked him good and hard. Luka moaned and his eyes rolled back as he felt Morphen hitting his prostate and he felt his cock slowly harden. Morphen grabbed it and began pumping furiously with his thrusts. Opitham hummed in pleasure as he continued thrusting into Luka’s mouth.  
“Nice and warm,” he purred and Morphen grinned.  
“Good boy, my Luka,” Morphen patted Luka’s shoulder “You suck that cock nice and good.”  
Luka whimpered as Morphen spanked him and began thrusting faster, tearing him more apart.  
“Ugh.”  
Opitham let his member slip out and came on Luka’s face. Luka didn’t bother turning away as black spots entered his vision and he came in Morphen’s hand. Morphen licked his hand clean while thrusting once, twice, and filling Luka’s poor abused hole with his semen. Luka collapsed again and Morphen stood up.  
“Round Three,” he declared and Luka groaned.  
“Brother, he is just a human,” Opitham said as he approached Morphen, caressing his cheek “Let him rest. Let’s have some fun of our own.”  
Morphen stared at Opitham before grinning and picking his little brother up, slamming him into the wall. As Morphen breached Opitham’s entrance, Luka blacked out in exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

Luka woke up to be tied to a chair.  He grunted in discomfort as he wriggled against the ropes and the rough wood scraping against his bare thighs.  He looked around with narrowed eyes, he looked around the lit cavern, ignoring the cries for mercy outside.  He snapped his head towards the entrance as Morphen entered with a shorter demon with grey skin and green hair.  The demon’s eyes glinted happily.

“He looks like fun,” he said and nuzzled Morphen happily “And I can play with him?”

Morphen grinned as he tousled the demon’s hair.

“Go ahead.”

Luka let out a muffled cry of surprise as the younger looking demon tore across the room and landed on his lap, kissing him deeply.  The chair nearly fell off its legs and Luka felt his head spin as the demon laced his clawed fingers through his hair and began nibbling his lips before delving into his mouth.  Luka tried to turn away from him but when he did, he yelped when the demon sunk his teeth into his neck.

“Meet Cannabec, Luka,” Morphen laughed as Luka squirmed “He’s my youngest brother.  Mind that collar.”

“It’s in the way,” Cannabec whined as he plucked Luka’s collar again.

Luka snarled when Cannabec began rubbing his nipples and snapped at his face.  Cannabec drew away but still kept a hand rubbing on one of his nipples.

“Morphen, he tried to bite me,” he whined.

“You did bite him first,” Morphen shrugged as he sat down on the bench nearby to watch.

Cannabec shrugged too and leaned down to take the other nipple in his mouth.  Luka panted as he wriggled, whining when Cannabec leaned down to grip his hardening organ.

“Mmm…he’s big…” Cannabec purred “Not as big as you, Morph, no need to be jealous.”

“Why should I be jealous when I was the one who deflowered you?” Morphen smirked as he pulled his trousers off “You should be the one who’s jealous that I have such a beautiful pet.”

They laughed and Luka’s brain, amidst the pleasure and assault, somehow found enough logic to hazard a guess that Cannabec was in charge of the sin of envy.  Luka snarled but bared with another kiss with Cannabec as he saw Morphen approach them and pull Cannabec’s clothes off.  Cannabec moaned and bucked backwards as Morphen began rubbing his anus.  Cannabec kissed harder and moaned louder as Morphen began stretching his hole, preparing him for something bigger.  Luka growled as Cannabec rubbed their erections together until Cannabec was lifted from him.  Luka looked up at the brothers, dazed and breathed in sharply in surprise when Cannabec was lowered onto his cock.

“Oh, he’s filling me up so nicely,” Cannabec moaned as he rocked his hips.

“Is he now?” Morphen grinned and leaned over Cannabec as he worked himself up and down Luka, the chair creaking at their weight.

Luka moaned softly at Cannabec’s tight ass moving up and down on his cock, barely registering Morphen cupping his cheek.

“Such a good pet deserves a reward anyway,” he smirked and kissed Luka’s bruised lips.

Luka squirmed but couldn’t help and buck into Cannabec, enticing a surprised gasp.

“Oh, he’s so deep!” he cried.

“It’ll feel much better soon,” Morphen murmured as he turned Cannabec’s head and kissed him next.

Luka blinked when he felt Cannabec stop his movements and Morphen picking him up slightly.  He gasped and groaned again as he felt Morphen’s cock brush against his briefly before sliding into Cannabec’s hole with him.  Cannabec let out a scream of pleasure.

“Oh, you’re both stretching me so much!” he moaned and Morphen laughed.

“Why can’t you be this vocal, Luka?” he purred as Luka groaned louder when Morphen began thrusting in, rubbing against Luka’s cock in the process.

Luka panted as he found himself being pushed over the edge.  Cannabec moaned louder as Morphen reached around to grip his cock and pump it with his erratic thrusts.  Luka leaned his head back, allowing Cannabec to lean over and nibble his ear happily, groaning and whining.

“Ah, I’m cumming!” Cannabec groaned and arched his back.

Luka grunted when Cannabec’s hot cum landed on his chest as he arched his own back to cum into Cannabec.  Morphen grinned and moaned softly.

“Mmm…so warm,” Morphen smirked as he lifted Cannabec off their cocks.

Luka gasped as Cannabec whined, his softening cock slipping out and landing on the chair.  Morphen placed Cannabec in between them, Cannabec’s face in front of his cum covered cock.

“You know you want it,” he whispered and Cannabec sleepily propped himself up to take Luka’s cock and suck it happily.

“Ah, no!” Luka groaned as his sensitive cock twitched and he shifted when Cannabec sucked like a little kid with a lollipop.

“Mmm…Luka tastes good,” Cannabec smiled as he pulled away for a second before sucking again “Mmm!”

Luka’s eyes widened as he saw Morphen thrust brutally into Cannabec’s stretched hole and thrust in erratically.  Cannabec moaned as he pushed back against Morphen’s violent treatment as Luka barely held himself back to thrust into Cannabec’s willing mouth.  It was when Cannabec began deep-throating his hard cock that he began bucking and thrusting into Cannabec’s mouth.  Luka panted and whined as Cannabec began working his tongue around him, bobbing his head.  Luka tensed at the sound of a slap and Cannabec groaned as Morphen rubbed one grey buttock tenderly before spanking it once more.  Luka watched in morbid fascination as Cannabec’s grey skin slowly turned pink from Morphen’s abuse.  He wasn’t sure what looked more painful, Morphen’s spanking or his claws digging into Cannabec’s hips.

“Mmm!  I’m cumming!” Cannabec moaned.

“That’s right, my little brother,” Morphen smirked as he thrust harder “Cum like a dirty little slut.”

“Ah, ah!!”

Luka groaned at Cannabec’s orgasmic scream and came on Cannabec’s blissful face.  Cannabec screamed against as Morphen thrust in once more, filling him with his cum.  When Morphen pulled away, Luka bit his lip as he saw Cannabec flop to the floor, cum trickling out of his ass.  Morphen then walked over to Luka, using his claws to cut through the ropes.  Luka grunted as he was grabbed and thrown onto the mattress as Cannabec crawled to a different mattress to recover on.  Morphen shoved Luka’s face onto his cock and Luka snarled but complied, licking the massive blue organ.

“Do you like my dirty little brother?” Morphen cooed and Luka didn’t respond “Look at him, covered in our cum as well as his.”

Cannabec smiled back at them sleepily as Luka switched to sucking Morphen off.  Morphen leaned back on the pillows, watching Luka sprawled out in front of him whilst working his mouth around the first few inches.  He petted Luka’s hair fondly.

“Léa has forgotten all about you,” he said and Luka’s silver eyes glared up at him “Right now she’s enjoying herself with my subordinates since Alcorence got tired of her.”

“Why you…!” Luka snarled as he pulled away and lunged at him.

Morphen gripped his hands tightly and pulled him closer.

“She thought she was innocent of sin so she called for you,” he smirked “Pity she was just as guilty as Jezebel herself.”

“She would never do that!” Luka snarled.

“Oh, the things that you don’t know,” Morphen laughed “Spreading her little slutty legs for attention!  Tossing back that horrible blonde hair just to get a cock stuck up her little pussy!  She is one of the worst souls that I had to lock up.”

“You liar!” Luka snarled and gasped as Morphen flipped them over.

“She dared swaying her hips just to get _my_ attention!” Morphen snarled back “She is so disgusting, how is she your sister?”

“She may be a bit provocative but Léa would never sleep around!” Luka snarled.

“How do you think she managed to buy those earrings, those necklaces and those dresses then?” Morphen snorted “Through those pitiful stories?  Really, did you believe her when she said she managed to get a publisher to publish one of her manuscripts?”

“She is a brilliant writer,” Luka defended.

“Please, she lacks originality,” Morphen laughed “Werewolf attacks?  A mother being forced to go into labour and give birth to a disfigured child?  And that said child has to struggle with growing up with their siblings being oh so perfect and talented?  My dear Luka, even you have to admit she is pathetic!”

Luka glared in the distance as Morphen rolled to lie next to him, stroking his black tattoos on his chest.  He didn’t respond as Morphen took his ear in between his teeth and began nibbling, licking the lobe slowly as he rubbed his hand up and down.

“I don’t believe you’re finished,” he whispered and Luka snapped his head to him to glare at him.

Silently and slowly, Luka slipped down between Morphen’s legs and continued to suck him off.


End file.
